ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
Edmund I, High King of Anglaria
History of Edmund I, High King of Anglaria Early Life Edmund was born in 1519 as the bastard son of Eleanor of York. His father was Duke Brutus I of Salis. In 1522 another bastard was born to Eleanor, Charles. Later that year Brutus his wife, Alexandra of Ufir died. He then married Eleanor the next year. They then had two legitimite children, Richard in 1524 and Eleanor in 1525. Brutus already had several children from his previous marriage to Alexandra of Ufir, two daughters, Alexandra and Antonia and a son named Alexander. In 1525 Brutus died. Alexander then took in his half-siblings and raised them as his children alongside his own. He even legitimated Edmund and Charles. In 1528 High King Alexander V died. He was succeeded by his grandson. The Duke of Salis was next in line and Alexander V had once promised him the throne. He then went to war with his cousin and deposed him in 1529. He then became High King Alexander VI of Anglaria. Reign of Alexander VI Alexander VI was good to his half-siblings. He awarded them all titles, Edmund became the Duke of York, Charles became the Duke of Norgan and Richard became the Duke of Canter. In 1538 Edmund was married to Cornelia of Almia, daughter of the Duke of Almia. They had three children, Eleanor in 1540, Edward in 1543 and Richard in 1546. The Anglarian Civil War In 1545 Alexander VI was murdered. This was completely unexpected. Edmund, Charles and Richard brought the throne to their nephew and friend Prince Alexander who was then crowned High King Alexander VII. This sparked a civil war. However Alexander VII did not rule long. He too was murdered only months later, just after defeating the rebels, Charles had also died in this battle. Both Edmund and Richard were now viable successors to Alexander VII. Edmund was the oldest but he was legitimated, while Richard was legitimate. They knew that if one of them stepped forward they may have to fight each other. Therefore neither of them made a claim to the throne. Duke Alexander I of Mar, maternal nephew of Alexander VI, then claimed the throne and became High King Alexander VIII. Alexander immediately had Edmund and Richard imprisoned, fearing they would oppose his rule and usurp his throne. In 1546 Alexander VII's posthumous child was born. She was a daughter and named Clovina. She could be considered as his heiress. However Alexander VIII did not consider her a threat, knowing nobody wanted another child-king. Nevertheless the people and many nobles declared their allegiance to the princess and they captured Alexander as a usurper and the people killed him and tore him apart. They then crowned not the princess, but a prince, male-line descendant of Antonia I, Arthur as High King. He became Arthur III. He was then bethrothed to the little Princess. Arthur's uncle the Duke of Dordrecht became his regent. Dordrecht released Edmund and Richard, hoping they would be loyal to him for it. The Ruling Brothers Dordrecht was wrong. Edmund and Richard quickly became Dordrecht's main political opponents. In 1548 Dordrecht was executed for trying to poison the King's little brother. Edmund and Richard were then jointly made his regent. The First Haforian War In 1549 King Brutus II of Hafor invaded Anglaria. He conquered Irgalon and executed Arthur III and his little brother and heir. Brutus then made a deal with Edmund. Edmund would become High King of Anglaria, while Brutus would take Istit into his Empire. Edmund agreed, knowing that if he disagreed he would be killed and that Richard would take the deal. The High King Edmund was then crowned High King of Anglaria. Richard was the first to acknowledge him and as a reward he was created Lord High Chancellor. Division of Anglaria To make it easier to manage Edmund changed Anglarian completely in 1549. He divided the country into five Prefectures, Latium, Noricum, Norgan, Portia and Marduin. Latium consisted of the Duchies of Irgalon, Exeter, Alon, Ofir, Efir and Mar. Noricum consisted of Firnia, Canter, Carn, Argon, Northam and Arpinum. Norgan consisted of Norgan, Ymeria, Salis, Summerfeld and Chester. Marduin consisted of Istit, Alexandria, Lippe, Hessen, Dordrecht and Almia. Finally Portia consisted of Charax, Tyrus, Aliria, Clovia and Mirag. The Second Haforian War In 1551 Edmund and Richard raised a great army to get Brutus out of Istit, which was their ancestral seat. However Brutus had just been invaded by the King of Avalon. The King of Nola had also joint the war, but on the side of Hafor. The Anglarian Army was devestating for Brutus. They took half his occupied land and it claimed his oldest son, the Count of Cyrene. In 1552 Edmund and Richard captured the city of Hafor. However Nola had defeated Avalon and King Julius and his army had surrendered. Nola and Brutus then took back Hafor from Edmund, while Richard was mustering troops in Istit. Edmund fled back to Istit, while Richard rode out and defeated Brutus and Nola. Avalon then returned with an army and took down many small armies that were reforming. King Julius even captured the King of Nola. King Brutus of Nola was brought to Richard who released him after signing a peace treaty and after Brutus had declared war on Hafor and had vowed to lend his troops to Anglaria in any and every war against Hafor. Richard, King Julius of Avalon and King Brutus of Nola then attacked King Brutus of Hafor in his capital. Brutus withstood the attack but he had to file for peace, knowing he could never defeat them. Hafor had to give up land to Avalon. Schism Richard came back as a hero. While in charge he had taken back Anglarian territory and turned two former enemies into protectorates, while also having destroyed a superior oppenent, who only two years earlier had been able to destroy the Anglarian Army. Richard was especially popular in Portia. His wife was the Countess of Charax and the aunt of the incredibly popular late High King Arthur III. She was also the ex-wife of Charles and the mother of his only child and heir, Duke Edward of Norgan. Richard was control of Portia, Salis, Norgan and Canter, making his power rival Edmund's. Now Edmund had to make Richard even more powerful because the people demanded it. The people of Istit had already asked for Richard as their new Duke and Edmund could not refuse. Now only his provinces of Noricum and Latium were still truly loyal to Edmund and not Richard. In 1555 Edmund started fighting back. He stripped Richard from his position as Chancellor. The Death of Julius of Avalon In 1559 King Julius of Avalon died. It was heavily rumoured that he had been poisoned. Julius his only son had died in 1552 and he no longer had any male line descendants. His three daughters now started fighting for the throne. His eldest daughter was Sophie, wife of Prince Clovis of Hafor, heir of Brutus II. His second daughter was Morgana, wife of Count Brutus Rashidi of Cyropolis the final Rashidi descendant of the royal house of Hafor. The final daughter was Julia, wife of Agravain of Cyrene, another grandson of Brutus of Hafor. Edmund decided to sent a great fleet lead by Arminius of Almia to appease the situation a choose a new King together with the King of Nola. Edmund also sent his younger son Richard, Duke of Mar with him. Arminius of Almia and the Great Avalonian Matter Arminius decided that none of Julius his daughters should rule. He chose the young daughter of Julius his son, Isis. Isis was quickly married to Richard of Mar and then crowned Queen of Afalon. Brutus Rashidi quickly acknowledged the choice and swore allegiance to the new queen. Almia was made the Regent of Avalon. Rashidi was brought to the Anglarian court where he became one of Edmund's allies. In Need of Allies Edmund knew that he needed more allies. Therefore he decided to marry off his 19 years old daughter. However there were no princes of the right age available. Therefore she was married to Saladin of Carn, son of the Duke of Carn and the grandson of the Duke of Afir. This was on the recommandation of the Duke of Almia, who hoped that an alliance with Afir would prevent a war with Ufir. In 1560 Edmund decided that it was time for the marriage of Clovina of Anglaria to his son Edward. However Edward was already in love with Claudia of Dordrecht. They secretly married before he could marry Clovina. When Edmund found out he was outraged. Claudia's family had been Edmund's enemies before. She was the niece of the late King Alexander VIII and the cousin of Arthur III. Edmund had no choice but to invite the new Princess and her family to court. Edmund then new of a new problem. The princess was now free to marry somebody else and she had also been scorned by Edmund, making his reign far less certain. The Third Haforian War In 1561 Brutus II of Hafor invaded Avalon, hoping to depose Almia and his monarchs. Edmund sent Edward to lead the army. Brutus was winning the battle, however he got very ill and had to flee. His son the Count of Cyrene quickly surrendered and hoped to prevent more war. However Almia understood that Brutus was dying and that there would soon start a struggle for power in which Cyrene would try to become King. Almia capture Cyrene and marched on Hafor with Edward and Richard by his side. In Hafor Prince Clovis and his wife Sophie were making themselves ready for war with Cyrene. Clovis had quickly married his daughter to the Prince of Hoxberg, hoping that he would come to his aid. However the Emperor saw this as an extra opportunity to claim the throne later and ordered his grandson Bernhardus to take his wife and as many soldiers as he could and return to Hoxberg. Clovis called upon his friend the King of Nola, who had no choice but to ride with Almia. Clovis and his family the surrendered themselves. However Cyrene had them murdered. Cyrene then quickly went to his father's deathbed and was made his successor. Then Brutus died, after ruling for 58 years. Cyrene succeeded him as King Alexander I. Alexander made peace with Afalon, Nola and Anglaria. The Anglarian Court In 1562 Edmund decided to reform his court. He wanted new Great Officers of State. The uncle of Claudia of Dordrecht, the Duke of Efir, was created Lord High Chancellor. The Count of Tyrus was create Lord High Treasurer. Edward was created Lord President of the Council. Richard of Istit was created Lord Privy Seal.The Duke of Hessen was created Lord Great Chamberlain. The two oldest sons of Arminius of Almia, Marcus and Publius were created Lord High Constable and Lord High Admiral. Finally Gaius Valerius Messinus Oraculum was created High Priest of Atum, since his distant cousin Lucius Valerius Messinus Oraculum had recently died. Edmund also declared that the High Priesthood of Atum would become hereditary within the Gens Valeria. Clovina & Richard In 1564 Princess Clovina turned 18 and was of marriable age. Obviously she had many suitors, Prince Alexander of Moghul, Prince Marcus of Nola, Prince Silus of Ufir, Lord Marcus of Almia, Lord Publius of Almia, Lord Silus of Tyrus and finally Duke Arthur of Salis, son of Richard of Istit. All of these marriages, except for the Almia brothers, would be devestating to Edmund. They would all ensure a foreign invasion, supported by many nobles. Clovina refused all except for Silus of Tyrus and Arthur of Salis. All the foreigners she refused because she did not want to move and she refused the Almia brothers because they were from very low families. So was Silus, but Silus was very handsome. Nevertheless she chose Arthur. Edmund was devestated. He lost the most important, rich and powerful princess to his brother. The people loved Richard and they loved Clovina and now they appeared daily together. Richard also took in Clovina of Ufir, the Princess' mother. Clovina of Ufir brought her younger brother Verosius to Anglaria and he also became part of Richard's household. In 1565 Clovina and Arthur had a son, he was named Claudius Antonius Richard. This was seen as a direct claim to the throne, since the name Claudius had been used fifteen times by the High Kings of Anglaria and was actually the most used name. The Yorkist Civil War In 1566 Edmund reacted. He declared his brother a traitor. Richard was captured. However he was saved by the Duke of Hessen, a childhood friend of both Edmund and Richard. Edmund then outlawed Hessen too. The Kingdom was outraged. The North raised troops lead by Alisha, Countess of Charax. Count Julius I of Tyrus tried to stop his soldiers from joining them, but he failed and was killed by his own soldiers. The Northern army united with the army of King Darius III of Frisia and an army from Istit. They stood Norgan, where Duke Edward I of Norgan joint them with his army. Richard joint this army and together they marched on Irgalon. However an army from Nola and Avalon was also coming from the west. Edmund and his army then fled from Irgalon and went by the sea to Istit. However King Clovis of Ufir did not want such a great fleet to go near his Empire, therefore he attacked the fleet. Edmund survived but he had lost most his army and many generals, including the Lord High Admiral Publius of Almia. Duke Saladin I of Summerfeld was awarded this position. The remaining fleet arrived in Istit where the armies of Nola and Avalon were already waiting. The King of Hafor joint Edmund. He did not want the war to be fought on his territory. Therefore he sent reinforcements to Istit. The Treason of Efir and Tyrus In 1567 the Duke of Arpinum came to Edmund, asking for his surrender. Of course he refused. However this was not the true purpose of Arpinum's visit. He came to persuade his brother, the Duke of Efir, to join Richard. He did and Efir in turn persuaded Silus of Tyrus to do the same, because if Silus ever wanted to rule in Tyrus he would need the favour of Richard. Efir took Morgana of Avalon, sister of Queen Isis with him to Richard, while Silus poisoned Queen Isis, Duke Richard and their daughter Cornelia. Their deaths were devastating for Edmund. However when Richard heard of the murder by the two Dukes and the Count he had Arpinum executed for it. He forgave the Duke of Efir and the Count of Tyrus, knowing he needed their allegiance. When Edmund heard that they had left him he was broken. He no longer had any powerful supporters, except for Almia, Dordrecht, Carn and the Kings of Nola and Hafor. Princess Morgana was crowned Queen of Avalon. Edmund's Fall Edmund was severely outnumbered and had mostly foreign supporters. Nevertheless he sent his army to Norgan. Richard met him on the battlefield and won. It even lead to the death of the Duke of Northam, Edmund's only remaining son. Edmund then rode himself to battle again facing Richard. The battle lead to the deaths of the Duke of Carn and his son Saladin of Carn. Princess Eleanor of Anglaria, Edmund's daughter then acknowledged Richard, leaving her father without Carn's army. Edmund was then betrayed by the King of Nola and murdered. Many others were also murdered including: Claudia of Dordrecht, Duke Edmund I of Northam, Princess Augusta and Queen Cornelia. Dowager Duchess Augusta of Dordrecht and her son the Duke were only captured and given to Richard. Almia was still alive, having fought off the Nolan army. The Dordrecht family acknowledged Richard and were given amnesty thanks to the Duke of Efir. Almia remained. He was captured by Richard and brough in chains before him. Almia publicly acknowledged Richard and was released. However only a year later he was murdered. Category:High Kings of Anglaria Category:Dukes of York Category:Anglarians Category:Latins Category:Mardrim Category:Ufirians Category:House of York Category:House of Waddinxvene Category:Born in 1519 Category:Died in 1567 Category:Nobles Category:Souvereigns Category:Monarchs Category:Lord Presidents of the Council